The specification relates to data management systems. In particular, the specification relates to a system and method for deriving associations between assets.
Owners of intellectual property assets (e.g., compositions, songs, music videos, etc) desire to monetize these assets. As a result, they upload files containing these assets to online services that monetize these assets. Some of these assets are related to one another. For example, a composition uploaded to the online service is the musical composition for a song that is also uploaded to the online service. In another example, that same song might also have a music video uploaded to the online service. It is beneficial to know that these assets are related to one another for numerous reasons. For example, if a user is listening to a song while accessing the online service, they might also be interested in watching that song's music video. If this relationship is known to the online service, then they can make a suggestion to the user to watch the music video.
Unfortunately, many owners that upload assets to the online service do not provide data describing other related assets. Currently, the only way to solve this problem is to send a communication to the owner asking the owner to provide information describing the relationships between assets. However, owners frequently ignore these requests.